Rileksasi, Ha?
by Billaster
Summary: Gokudera merasa di PHP-in Yamamoto. Berkat acara tv yang ia tonton, Gokudera nekat ngajak Yamamoto buat ikut rileksasi di markas Varia. Oneshoot. Warning: OOC! Shounen-ai! Don't like, don't read.


Faktanya, Gokudera jarang nonton tv.

KLIK

"_Selamat sore pemirsa, jumpa lagi bersama saya dalam acara Suka-Suka Bossu shishishi..."_

.

Duduk bersandar pada sofa, ia menatap layar televisi dengan bosan. 'Huh? Rasanya familiar sama orang itu.'

Gokudera yang jarang nonton televisi pun mulai tertarik, ia memfokuskan pandangannya dan mulai mengingat-ingat sesuatu.' Eng, dia itu...'

.

"_Ohohohoho~ Seperti biasa, kami akan membuat anda mengeluarkan segala uneg-uneg anda, sehingga anda merasa rileks dan cucok~."_

.

'DAFUQ?' Gokudera mangap. Cucok dia bilang? What the maksud?

.

"_Abaikan saja kata cucok dibelakang tadi, pemirsa." _Seketika layar televisi menjadi buram ketika seseorang berjubah hitam dengan aura suram memasuki panggung. _"Lussuria, kau membuat pemirsa sekalian merinding tau." _

"_Ah? Ada juga yei yang bikin merinding bukan eike, Mammon-chan. Kostum yei aja udah kaya sekte pemuja setan begindrang? Ohohoho~" _

_._

Gokudera merinding disko. Antara geli liat banci, sama takut sama item-item yang lewat depan tipi.

.

"_Oi sampah, rempong banget loe berdua. Cepetan dimulai acaranya." _Nampak di layar kaca seorang laki-laki dengan wajah sangar sedang duduk santai sambil menenggak tequila. Disebelahnya berdiri seseorang dengan wajah kaku, memegang kipas untuk mengipasi si wajah sangar.

"_Shishishishi... Baiklah kita panggilkan peserta rileksasi kita kali ini~"_

Kemudian terpampang di layar kaca, satu orang lelaki dan satu orang wanita memasuki panggung. Setelah dipersilahkan duduk, si pembawa acara nyentrik melanjutkan, _"Baiklah langsung saja, rileksasi akan segera dimulai~ Shishishihi..."_

"_Oi sampah, tarik nafas dalam-dalam, terus buang. Fokus sama tangan gue. Kalo loe dengerin lagu loe bakalan tidur. Oke?!" _Si peserta rileksasi yang ketakutan setengah mampus ngeliat Xanxus, cuma bisa ngangguk.

Selang beberapa detik, terdengarlah suara bayi yang menyanyi. Kamera menyorot kumpulan kurcaci- bukan- kumpulan bayi- ehm lebih tepatnya arcobaleno.

"_Tidur, tidur, tidur~_

_Bobo, bobo, bobo~ _

_Tidurlah, tidur~ _

_Tidur yang nyenyak~_

_Sampai ku bangunkan kamu~~~~"_

_._

Gokudera mangap lagi. "REBORN-SAN?! Ngapain dia disitu?"

Kembali ke layar kaca. Si Bapak yang gak jelas asal-usulnya itu pun tertidur. Gokudera menggumam, "Ini... Hipnotis?"

.

" _VOOOOIIIIII INI BUKAN HIPNOTIS, INI RILEKSASI. RILEKSASIIIIII! KEADAAN DIMANA LOE DALAM KONDISI NYAMAN DAN RILEKS." _ Sesosok makhluk berambut panjang –bukan kuntilanak- menjelaskan kepada layar kamera –atau mungkin membentak?- apa yang saat ini sedang mereka lakukan.

.

Gokudera budeg seketika.

.

.

.

* * *

**Rileksasi, Ha?**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano**

**Suka-Suka Uya belongs to MNC TV**

**Warning: OOC! Dan segala kekurangan lainnya.  
**

**Pairing: 8059**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Setelah menonton acara yang rada gaje itu Gokudera jadi mumet. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan keluar sebentar untuk mencari udara segar.

Kemudian dia kepikiran suatu hal. Selama ini dia ngerasa kaya di PHP-in sama seseorang. Duh, kok dia jadi kelihatan kesal sendiri ya?

Memangnya, siapa sih yang lagi Storm Guardian ini pikirin?

Eh, kayaknya orangnya udah dateng tuh!

PLOK

"Ahahaha, halo Gokudera!"

"Yakyuu-baka."

Gokudera menyerngit tak suka ketika Yakyuu-baka alias Yamamoto merangkulnya sok akrab. Tapi Gokudera lagi malas berontak, jadi dia biarkan saja.

"Ngapain kau disini, Yakyuu-baka?"

"Jalan-jalan saja. Hahaha. Kau sendiri?"

"Cih. Bukan urusanmu."

Gokudera jadi kepikiran lagi. Makhluk jangkung di sampingnya ini sering banget buat dia kesal. Sok akrab sama Juudaime lah, cengar-cengir idiot sama semua orang lah, main rangkul siapa aja lah.

'Dasar genit.'

Wait- Gokudera, kamu cemburu?

Tapi setelah Gokudera pikir-pikir lagi, frekuensi Yamamoto cengar-cengir sama rangkul-rangkulan itu seringnya sama dia sendiri, kan?

Atau bukan?

'Argghhhh... Sialan! Yakyuu-baka tukang PHP!' Batin Gokudera nista.

Yamamoto yang melihat raut kesal level extreme wajah pemuda blasteran di sampingnya pun jadi kepo. 'Ngapa nih anak? Nahan boker?'

"Gokudera, kamu kenap-"

"Yakyuu-baka. Ayo kita rileksasi!"

.

.

.

Yamamoto gak habis pikir. Cowok berandalan –tapi manis- macam Gokudera kok tumben-tumbenan ngajak dia ke sini. Kalau dia tidak salah ingat, ini kan... Markas Waria?

Lho?

Varia kali, beb.

"Selamat sore pemirsa, jumpa lagi bersama saya dalam acara Suka-Suka Bossu shishishi..."

"Ohohohoho~ Seperti biasa, kami akan membuat anda mengeluarkan segala uneg-uneg anda, sehingga anda merasa rileks dan cucok~."

Terdengar suara yang familiar dari backstage. Iya, sekarang Yamamoto sama Gokudera lagi di backstage.

Tanya kenapa?

Yamamoto melirik Gokudera sejenak. "Kau yakin nih, Gokudera? Kalau seandainya rahasiamu terbongkar semua bagaimana?"

Gokudera mendecih. "Gak mungkin lah, aku bisa kontrol diriku kok. Yang ada itu kamu. Siap gak siap, kau harus siap."

"Ahahaha. Sepertinya rileksasi menarik juga."

Mereka jadi peserta rileksasi di acara Suka-Suka Bossu.

.

.

.

"Shishishishi... Baiklah kita panggilkan peserta rileksasi kita kali ini~"

Yamamoto dan Gokudera memasuki panggung. Suasana panggung menjadi ramai seketika.

"Kyaaaaa.. Takeshi-kun!"

"Kyaaaaa.. Gokudera-kun!"

Lah? Kok cewek-cewek Namimori pada ke sini? Tau darimana YamaGoku mau dirileksasi?

" HIE.. G-Gokudera-kun?! Ya-Yamamoto-kun?!"

"Gyahahaha itu Ahodera ngapain? Gyahahahaha"

"YAMAMOTO! TAKO-HEAD! EXTREMEEEEEE!"

"Kufufufufufu..."

"Kamikorosu!"

Eh, ada Vongola famiglia juga di sana. Tapi kenapa kalimat Hibari rasanya gak nyambung banget ya? Ah sebodo amat.

"J-Juudaime?! K-Kenapa mereka bisa ada di sini?!" Gokudera shock melihat sambutan yang begitu meriah, ditambah yang nonton itu boss-nya dan teman-temannya.

"Ahahaha, aku yang memberitahu mereka." Yamamoto nyegir tanpa dosa.

"YAKYUU-BAKA!" Gokudera bersiap untuk mengeluarkan dinamitnya untuk disumpalkan ke mulut Yamamoto, namun sebuah suara menginterupsi,

"Oi sampah? Loe jadi gak, mau di rileksasi?"

Krik.

Gokudera mengangguk, ragu-ragu.

.

.

.

"VOOOIIIIIIII! BURUAN SIAPA DULUAN YANG MAU DIRILEKSASI?!" Squalo beraksi dengan suara toa-nya.

Gokudera melirik Yamamoto. Yamamoto melirik Gokudera. Mereka pun lirik-lirikkan.

Menghela nafas, kemudian tersenyum bodoh seperti biasa, "Ahahaha, biar aku duluan."

Lussuria pun menuntun Yamamoto untuk duduk di dekat Xanxus. "Ohohoho~ Silahkan duduk cyinn." Plus satu kedipan sekseh dari Lussuria.

Yamamoto sweatdrop. "A-haha."

Gokudera harusnya gerah melihat adegan tersebut, tapi dia malah pengen muntah. 'M-Menjijikan.'

Nah! Saatnya Xanxus beraksi!

"Oi sampah, tarik nafas dalam-dalam, terus buang. Fokus sama tangan gue. Kalo loe dengerin lagu loe bakalan tidur. Oke?!"

Sekarang bocah-bocah bernyanyi,

"_Tidur, tidur, tidur~_

_Bobo, bobo, bobo~ _

_Tidurlah, tidur~ _

_Tidur yang nyenyak~_

_Sampai ku bangunkan kamu~~~~"_

Sukses. Yamamoto udah bobo ganteng. Sebelumnya, Xanxus berdehem dulu.

"Ekhem.. Siapa nama loe?"

"Yamamoto Takeshi." Lirih Yamamoto, masih dalam keadaan bobo ganteng.

"Umur?"

"35"

"WHAT?!"

Bukan Xanxus kok yang teriak. Fangirls yang teriak.

"Ha-ha. Becanda."

Orang lagi dirileksasi bisa bercanda juga ya? Mana datar banget lagi.

"Sudah punya pacar?"

Gokudera langsung pasang telinga.

"Belum."

Gokudera menghela nafas lega.

"Kalo inceran ada?"

Gokudera tegang lagi.

"...ada."

"Siapa?"

"Mau tau banget apa mau tau aja?"

Krik.

"Mau tau banget."

"Kepooo."

"Mau tau aja deh."

"Oh? Yaudah."

TWITCH

"Sampah sialan. Jawab yang bener!"

"Ha-ha. Becanda, kali bang."

"Sampah loe! Seriusan gila! Siape?" Xanxus versi Betawi.

"Ada lah. Pokoknya orangnya itu seksi, kulitnya putih, blasteran lagi."

Krek.

Entah mengapa, ada sesuatu yang patah di hati Gokudera. 'Itu udah jelas bukan aku'

"Terus, loe udah PDKT-in doi?" Xanxus menenggak tequila-nya.

"Itu sih udah sering bang. Gagal mulu tapi."

'Rasain lo' Gokudera tertawa setan imajiner.

"Kok gak loe tembak langsung aja?" Xanxus nyemil kuaci. Levi dengan setia membantu makanin kulit kuacinya(?)

"Lah entar mati dong doi. Gue-nya yang patah hati bang. Ha-ha."

"Maksud gue nyatain cinta ke doi, bego."

Gokudera nyeletuk. "Dia sih emang bego."

"Oh? Ha-ha. Gue belum siap mental bang."

"Cemen loe." Cibir Xanxus.

Entah mengapa Gokudera merasa lega.

"Abis doi marah-marah mulu sih bang."

"Oh gitu. Nah, gue mau tanya. Hubungan loe sama sampah yang satu lagi itu apaan?" Xanxus kepo.

"Maksudnya? Gokudera?"

"Iyeee" Xanxus versi Betawi balik lagi.

Gokudera menahan napas.

"Cuma temen... mungkin."

Gokudera hilang minat. 'Kok hati ini sakit?'

"Kok mungkin?" Kepo Xanxus, sambil ngupil sekarang.

"Nah itu dia bang. Gokudera marah-marah mulu sama gue bang. Jangankan mau PDKT, temenan sama gue aja dia kayak gak sudi gitu. Jadi gue ragu, kalo doi nganggep gue temen atau musuh."

Gokudera mematung.

Penonton terdiam.

Xanxus yang lagi ngupil pun menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Jadi yang loe maksud inceran loe itu Gokudera?"

"Iya. Perasaan tadi gue udah bilang ciri-cirinya bang. Kulitnya putih kan bang?"

Xanxus, Squalo, Levi, Lussuria, Belphegor, bahkan Mammon serentak nengok ke Gokudera.

Kulit putih? Check!

"Blasteran Jepang Italia loh, bang."

Blasteran? Check!

"Seksi, kan bang?"

Seksi? Che-

"Gue gak ngerti jalan pikiran lo." Xanxus garuk-garuk pantat.

Gokudera sih gak peduli. Yang penting dia dianggep seksi sama Yamamoto.

"Ahaha."

"Masih seksian Squalo." Lanjut Xanxus.

"V-VOOOOOIIIIII!" Tuh kan, Squalo jadi kalap.

"Oke, lanjut ya sampah. Loe bilang dia kan suka marah-marah sama loe, dan bahkan loe kira dia anggep loe musuhnya dia, tapi kok loe masih betah aja sama dia?"

"Namanya juga cinta bang."

Cie cie.

BLUSH.

"Y-yakyuu-b-baka!"

"Oy sampah. Siniin tangan loe." Xanxus nunjuk Gokudera.

"Hah? Buat apaan?"

"Udah kemariin." Xanxus menggenggam tangan Gokudera lalu diletakkan di tangan Yamamoto.

"Oi sampah. Andai kata ini tangan inceran lo, katakan apa yang pengen lo katakan ke doi. Sekarang." Xanxus memberi perintah dengan tenang. Namun anehnya seluruh studio menjadi tegang. Terutama si Tako-head.

"Hayato... Sorry kalau selama ini aku sering ngebuat kamu terasa terganggu. Aku tahu kamu jengkel sama aku, tapi aku pura-pura gak peduli. Kalau kamu minta aku untuk menjauh darimu, jujur aku gak bisa. Aku sudah terlanjur jatuh hati sama kamu. Tolong jangan marah-marah tanpa sebab. Jelaskan padaku salahku dimana, apa yang kamu gak suka dariku, agar aku bisa memperbaikinya agar kau bisa menerimaku. Inilah aku, kumohon padamu jangan menjauh dariku. Aku menyayangimu."

BLUSH BLUSH BLUSH

"I-Idiot."

"Oke sampah, ketika loe denger lagu ini loe bakal bangun."

Pasukan arcobaleno pun menyanyi lagi,

"Bangun, bangun, bangun~

Bangun, bangun, bangun~

Bangun, lah bangun~

Bangun, lah bangun~

Bangun, bangun, bangun~"

Sukses. Yamamoto terbangun dari bobo gantengnya.

Beberapa kali ia mengerjapkan matanya, kemudian ia tertawa renyah seperti biasa.

"Aha-" Sepertinya dia menggenggam sesuatu.

Yamamoto melihat tangannya, ternyata ia memegang tangan seseorang.

Tangan Gokudera.

"CIEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"PRIKITIEW!"

Studio langsung rusuh oleh teriakan para fujoshi dan fudanshi.

Gokudera semakin padam sementara Yamamoto hanya tertawa seperti biasa.

"Ahaha, apa yang terjadi, Gokudera?"

Gokudera memalingkan muka. "I-idiot."

Yamamoto hanya mengangkat bahunya sebagai respon.

"Ushishishi... sekarang yang satunya."

"Cih. Bawel."

Gokudera pun menurut. Setelah duduk di kursi yang sudah disiapkan, ia mengikuti instruksi dari Xanxus, mendengarkan nyanyian yang menurutnya konyol, kemudia ia terlelap.

Sukses. Gokudera sudah bobo ganteng.

"Sampah, siapa nama loe?"

"Gokudera Hayato."

"Lo beneran blasteran?"

"Tauk ah gelap."

"WOY SAMPAH!" Xanxus megap-megap.

"Apa?"

"Tadi kan loe udah denger sendiri incerannya Yamamoto, terus tanggapan loe gimana?" Xanxus kepo jilid dua.

"Ya gitu deh."

Yamamoto sweatdrop. 'Emang tadi aku ngomong apa? Inceran apa?'

"Iye gitu gimane, sampah?" Xanxus betawi return.

"Lega aja."

Seluruh studio pun kepo.

"Maksud loe? Loe suka sama dia juga ya?"

"Kayaknya sih gitu. Tapi aku gak tahu pasti. Yang jelas aku pernah mikir kalau si Yakyuu-baka itu Cuma php-in aku, tapi ternyata enggak. Makanya aku lega."

"Intinya loe ngarep si Yakyuu-baka juga kan?"

"Apa kau bilang? Gak ada yang boleh manggil Takeshi dengan Yakyuu-baka selain aku! Titik."

"Ck, sampah. Tsundere loe." Cibir Xanxus.

"Aku gak tsundere!"

"Terus kenapa sikap loe seolah-olah loe itu rival abadinya Yamamoto?" Xanxus mengelus dagunya, pose berpikir.

"Abis aku gak suka sama sikapnya itu."

"Sikapnya yang mana?"

"Dia suka sksd sama orang-orang. Cengar-cengir lah, main rangkul-rangkulan lah."

"Oh, jadi intinya lo cemburu nih?"

"YA IYA DONG"

Yamamoto keselek ludahnya sendiri.

"Tapi loe suka kan kalo Yamamoto deket-deketin loe terus?" Xanxus makin kepo.

"SUKA DONG"

Yamamoto keselek ludahnya season dua.

"Emang,menurut loe Yamamoto orangnya kayak gimana sih?"

"Takeshi itu perhatian, baik, guanteng, pinter olahraga, tapi bego banget soal pelajaran."

Yamamoto cuma ketawa. "Ahaha, itu benar."

"Kok loe bisa suka sama orang bego?" Xanxus gigit-gigit kuku. Sepertinya mulai lapar.

"Gak apa-apa. Yang penting dia keren!"

"Oi sampah, orang bego mana ada yang keren?"

Yang dihina, lagi-lagi cuma ketawa, "Ahahahaha."

"Ada kok. Takeshi~"

GLEK. Baru kali ini Yamamoto mendengar suara Gokudera yang merdu banget manggil namanya.

Cie cie.

"Terserah loe aja dah. Kalo gitu, bayangkan ada Yamamoto di depan loe, apa yang pengen loe ucapin ke dia?"

"Yakyuu-baka, jangan genit. Jangan suka tebar pesona. Aku sebenarnya gak benci kamu. Malah mungkin sebaliknya. Iya sebaliknya. Kamu bisa nebak sendiri kan? Kalo gak bisa berarti kamu idiot level dewa."

"Maksudnya kamu cinta aku?" tanya Yamamoto jahil.

"Gitu deh." Jawab Gokudera yang masih di alam bawah sadar.

"Ahahahaha."

"Oke, karena gue udah capek, sekarang loe bangun!" Xanxus stretching ditempat.

Pasukan arcobaleno pun menyanyi lagi,

"Bangun, bangun, bangun~

Bangun, bangun, bangun~

Bangun, lah bangun~

Bangun, lah bangun~

Bangun, bangun, bangun~"

Sukses. Gokudera terbangun dari bobo gantengnya.

Menoleh kesamping, mendapati Yamamoto sedang tersenyum manis ke arahnya.

Lagi-lagi Gokudera blushing.

'Sial! Kenapa harus blushing segala sih? Jadi kayak anak cewek kan?' Batin Gokudera misuh-misuh.

"Ohohoho~ udah capcus jadian aja sanah." Lussuria mengedipkan matanya, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya terkena migrain.

"Shishishishi~ Ditunggu undangan pernikahannya~" Belphegor nyengir setan.

"URUSAI!" Bentak Gokudera dengan wajah yang merah.

"Maa, maa, Hayato..." Seperti biasa Yamamoto dengan sigap menangani Gokudera.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu memanggilku dengan nama kecilku, Yakyuu-baka?"

"Ahahaha. Tapi kau senang kan?"

"Cih."

"Ahahahahaha."

.

.

.

Setelah itu, Yamamoto dan Gokudera pun semakin lengket. Lovey dovey 8059 pun tak terlewatkan. Gokudera masih tsundere, beruntung Yamamoto masih seme yang pengertian. Jadilah mereka pasangan paling romantis se-Namimori.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**A/N**

Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. Ini gara-gara orang dirumah pada suka nonton acara kayak gitu. Maka terjadilah stimulus yang merangsang otak saya untuk berdelusi, menciptakan fiksi, dan merancangnya menjadi kumpulan frasa /bah.

Padahal aslinya, saya gak begitu tertarik sama acara itu, tapi entah kenapa malah kepikiran terus dan rasanya tangan jadi gatel-gatel kalo belum nulis(ngetik kali ya?)

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah rela membaca,

Review, please?


End file.
